I'm Laughing I'm crying It feels like I'm dying
by ImmortalDragon123456
Summary: "I scoff and move down from my perch. "I don't need your help. I need not be saved. You are immoral people but aren't we all?" With that, I flip at the red-head first and kick her chin causing her to flip over onto her back. Maybe The Scarlet Spider did need some help after all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dedicate this fan fiction to my dog Lulu who passed on August 16th. 

╭-°—✞—˚✧❨✧˚—✞—°-╮

I wish I wasn't so **aware** of the passage of _time_.

Each second _tics_ by.

And I am left _wondering_ that maybe I've been **left** behind.

With every **heartbeat** and every _rhyme_.

I don't _want_ to **die**.

╰-°—✞—˚✧❨✧˚—✞—°-╯

"Here we go,"

I breathe a few times trying to calm myself. The reality of what is about to happen has crept up into my head. Devouring me as the shivers roll down my back like ice. They fall down the side of the building I am clinging to, trying not to fall off.

I take one last deep breath before I lower my mask "My last mission they said ... then I'm free to leave. Free to live the life I want without them to worry about. A life with no fear." I sigh and stare at the building trying to see any signs of life inside. My communications system has been silent for a few minutes now as the surrounding air becomes more still.

I flex my fingers and toes as I creep up to the edge of the tall building feeling the brick against my gloved fingers I lower myself down with little to no effort needed at all.

My landing is silent as I sneak inside and turn on the stealth setting on my suit and wait for the colour to switch. As it switches, I pull up the hologram map of the building and look it over a few more times.

Turning a nearby corner I reach for the mini handgun and silencer attached to the side of my suit. I turn the safety off and move forward monitoring the window and door behind me.

"It should have been empty but I swear I can hear something or someone" I move forward in a crouch as I hear footsteps which only grew louder as they moved further down the corridor.

Sliding back and moving up the wall I waited to see who turns the corner. they grow louder and more pairs of feet join them in the damp halls.

"Building was abandoned so why are there other people here? Was my cover blown? What would my handler say?" I'm tossed from my thoughts when a voice cuts through the silence.

My coms burst to life blocking out the other voice. **"Soldier get ready."** I make a quiet noise of conformation and turn my attention to my mission and not to the new people. "I'll deal with them later." I think smirking a little.

I finger a few bullets shells as I waited for my next orders to come.

But they never do.

The silence lasts so long. Then a burst of static appears again. Mumbling spills over the coms so faint to most but I can hear it.

"Who else is here?" I listen knowing it wasn't my handler speaking. "No one we swear"

Lying, to protect me or to make sure I'm not seized? I question as I slip down from my perch and head to where my handlers are waiting for me.

The coms keep making noise but I ignore it trying to stay on task without messing up. I see the door ahead where my handlers are. It's broken at the handle (most likely by a bullet from a gun) and a large boot print in the dead centre of the door.

Wood pieces lay scattered on the ground and I avoid them. I flex my fingers again and slip my gloves on trying to stay as silent as possible. I sneak a glimpse through the door.

I see my handler and the other people he brought with him tied up on the floor.

I move away from the door forgetting to check who the capturers were. My coms squeal and I hear our mission leader speaking to me. I notice the other men cringe at the sudden noise so they must still have their coms on them.

**"Soldat. Prepare to fight"** they say my trigger words and I slip into a completely different mindset.

"**Fight**." I make a creepy grin that would scare most and slide to the door grabbing my guns and loading them in one fluid motion. Then I slide through the door with my grin in place under the mask.

The voices stop as they turn to see who just entered. A flash of blue, red and white crosses my vision as the person turns and looks at me confused.

I count at least 6 people who have yet to turn to face me. "Who are you?" The person clad in colourful armour asks his brow furrowed in either concentration or concern but I care for neither.

I stay silent and see all the other people have turned around. Red hair catches my eye and I note two women. One with red hair and the other brown both dressed somewhat the same and ready for a battle.

"Soldat hurry" my handler barks out and I grunt in acknowledgment. Flipping my guns in my hands. The other people shift into fighting stances and prepare their weapons.

I drown out all sounds as I watch them yell out orders to the others. A few of them move away to secure my handlers and the information they are taking with them.

I see the first punch coming and block it. Flipping the person over my shoulder and into a nearby desk with a loud crack either from their back or the table, I don't care.

They groan and I move onto the next person. It's the brown-haired girl. She waves her hands but before she can do what she wanted I knock her out with a swift kick to the temple and watch her drop like a sack of potatoes.

I move past her and onto my next opponent. The redhead seems ready as she pulls out a pair of batons and I almost chuckle as they spark to life.

She tries to hit me with them but I break them. Electricity has ceased to affect me for years now. She scowls at me and throws punches all of which I block with little to no effort telling me she is not trying hard or isn't enhanced like me.

We exchange punches and kicks before she gets one solid kick into my gut causing me to back off a bit and her to smirk at me like she just won a prize.

Catching me off guard she runs at me and jumps wrapping her thighs around my neck and flipping me. She lands on her feet and I landed with a thud and a groan.

I take some deep breaths and get up refusing to disappoint my handlers only wanting to complete my mission and win. The blue, red and white man comes up to me and throws a punch to my chin which I block and flip into a kick aimed at his stomach.

He blocks it with the fancy shield he has. I grunted as we started punching, blocking and kicking each other with large amounts of force.

I get annoyed and flip into the air kicking his chin the stomach so fast that he can't block it. He flies back into the computers which get crushed by the force and the weight of him

I laugh a bit and turn to the person clad in metal resembling a tin-can. "You willing to get hurt as well? Cause I'm willing to fight you." I growl barring my teeth. The metal person's helmet lowers to show a man.

"Listen, dude, we don't want to fight." He states lowering his hands trying to calm me. I growl again "Makes my work easier." I shoot him at a rapid speed but the bullets ricochet off with a high pitch ting.

I curse in Spanish and toss the gun over my shoulder deciding to duke this out with fists rather than the dysfunctional gun they said would work against anything, what a lie.

The metal man raises his hands and I can hear them power up and I ducked just in time before I get shot in the head. _Damn it pay attention man you need to focus._

I slide under his arm and kick at his chin causing him to choke and stumble back avoiding the wall behind him but still stumbling into a nearby chair. By then the red-headed lady was up again and ready for another round.

She wipes her mouth and puts her fists up shifting to a defensive stance but changes her mind and strikes first. I duck under her first fist to the face easily but get hit with the other one aimed at my gut.

Grunting, I stumble back and reassess her stance. I launch myself at her ankles and kick up under her and she flips but lands on her feet trying to kick out at towards me.

I dodge and aim both a punch and a kick at her throat and stomach trying to finish this quickly. She blocks both and I retaliate with an uppercut to her chin making her flip into a nearby light and she falls with an even louder thud than before and a semi audible crack.

Everyone but me blenches and I laugh and get a bunch of "what the hell is wrong with you" looks before the tin man faces me again.

"You all suck" I laugh with a huge smile under my mask. The tin man lowers his helmet. "It would help if we knew who you were," the helmet says. I sigh.

I remove my mask with a psychotic leer spilling onto my face. They gasp and the redhead's face hardens with either outrage or concern. My handler smirks at them and looks at me repeating the words into my ear using the coms.

My amused smile switches places with my creepy grin and I tilt my head letting them see me. The redhead knocks my handlers out, but it's already done. **"The scarlet spider is here"** I hiss out with my grin on my face.

I jump forward punching the armour of the Tinman and denting it with a ton of force I never used before and as the noise rings out everyone flinches.

The tin-man moves back and goes to fire his gauntlets at me but I break them with my hands. The crunch was loud and shrill and Laughed which made him flinch.

**"Frightened are we?"** I laugh. Our battle continues only them becoming tired. **"Tiring so soon? We only just started." **My words come out in a high hiss and an even more dangerous smile spans across my face at their panic.

"What's wrong with this kid?" One of them murmured with fear dripping from it. "He needs help" another whispered and my smile vanishes.

**"Help."** I scoff **"is that what I need?"** I laugh at their reasoning. **"What I want is clear…" **I look at them with a new unreadable expression and punch a nearby person to the ground. I grin and a demented grin spreads across my face. **"I need you to die." **I laugh with excitement.

A new mask appears on my face obstructing their view of me. I flip onto a nearby wall and examine my surroundings. I wait there as they look at each other whispering. They are trying to form a battle plan so I make my own. I note how many of them have been injured and how many are still strong. Injured last strong first.

They all turn to me "Look kid we don't want to hurt you... your not in your right mind. We could help you. Trust us."

I laugh again and flip them off while flipping off my perch on the wall. We clash into a brawl that goes for a long time.

"Come on kid give up," One of them says. **"I am not a kid"**. I hiss at the man. But I got distracted as the redhead used them on me and I did not notice the shield coming down to knock me out till it was too late. The American man looks at me with a hard set expression like I am about to get a lecture and by the looks of everyone else I am. I sigh and get ready for what might be the most boring thing in the world. The man takes a minute to get his thoughts together before looking me in the eye and speaking.

"Look kid we need to hurry this up so why can't you just listen to us for a minute. We are trying to help you. We aren't bad people. They are. Hydra is bad, as bad they get. They torture and harm people for a living. How can you stand to support that, let alone promote it? You're a child for Christ's sake. You should hang with friends not out here fighting us."

I roll my eyes and he keeps going. "I'm serious. You're like what? 14? Maybe 15? You shouldn't be out here killing people like this, you're a goddamn kid." He shakes his head in disbelief. "We can help you. If you let us. We have our orders but that doesn't mean we can't help you either."

I scoff and move down from my perch. **"I don't need your help. I need not be saved. You are immoral people but aren't we all?" **With that, I flip at the red-head first and kick her chin causing her to flip over onto her back but she recovers. I ignore her and head for the man in blue and red as he swings his shield at me I block it and throw it back at him.

We grapple for a bit and I can see them getting tired so I push harder at them waiting for someone to fail. The redhead is back with her electric sticks and I laugh as she tries to put them on me. **"Those don't work on me lady sorry to frustrate you so"** I taunt her and we fight for another few seconds before she replies with a snort.

"No?" She smirks "But they make a good distraction. My senses go into overdrive but it's too late I feel the force of the shield against my head. My last thought is myself cursing me out for neglecting to look behind me. Then darkness greats me and drag me under to a semi blissful sleep.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

I wake up with a pounding headache and a will to drink or eat something that has never been so strong. My head feels like a construction site inside of it. It hurts so bad. I jolt up panicking _Where am I?!_ I freak out and try to get off what seems to be a bed or a cot. I hear a clang and my arms get pulled back.

Turning around I spot that I am handcuffed to the headboard or the bed. "Great... Just marvellous" I grumble and lean back with a sigh. My curly hair falling into my eyes but I can't brush it away so I blow at it. Huffing when it doesn't move as I wanted it to.

A doorknob turns nearby and I turn my head towards it so fast I would have gotten whiplash if I went any faster. The room is dark but becomes brighter when the door opens. Light blinds me as I cover my eyes.

I hear the person flick on the light switch as it buzzes into existence I open my eyes blinking at the bright light as it grows brighter. My eyes adjust to the light and I see the redhead from before barring down on me.

"We meet again,"

She says with a smirk. Pulling up a chair she sits near me but far enough to where I can't strike her. Smart move. She stares me down thinking before talking first. "You're a strange kid. Do you know that? You literally were able to punch down a super-soldier." She shakes her head.

I shrug and look at the door behind her. _I probably could break the handcuffs off and escape. I beat her earlier. How hard could it be to do it again? _I laugh and little and she raises her eyebrow. "What's so funny?" When I don't answer she sighs and flips through the papers she came in with.

"Says here your 16"

She states without looking up from the file. No other words leave her mouth as her eyes continue to skim over the file and after some time she glances over at me.

Her words were meant to inform me in case I didn't know but I feel like there was an ulterior motive behind them but covered with a glaze of bittersweet innocence she was trying to pull off.

I stay quiet trying to see how this will play out. _Is she trying to interrogate me? If so it's not working._ I simply nod in affirmation telling her I heard her but making no move to continue the conversation she was trying to start.

She pauses her reading and finally looks up at me. "Missing when you were 3." She states her eyes boring into mine as she waits for a reaction but I ensure I don't give her one. "And?" I say ensuring to sound like I cared very little.

She sits back in the chair and puts the file on the table separating us. "It's just interesting because you were gone for so long." She says without a hint of emotion probably hoping I can supply her with one. But I don't.

I nod and look down at the file. All of my life in just one tiny folder. How can that be? It seemed impossible really. Maybe it was a trick. A way to get me to talk. My life for intel. It would make sense.

"What's your name"

Her question hangs in the air, begging to be answered but I ignore it. I don't need to have a name. Never needed one."You had one you know."

I looked up at her suddenly with shock. _Huh?_ _Does she have to be joking? _There is no possible way.

She nods "Your parents gave it to you. Did you know that?" _No. I didn't._ "It was Peter." She states "Peter Parker." With that bomb of a name, she stands to pick up the file nodding to me and walking out of the room. Lock clicking behind her.

_I had a name..._I think leaning back into the headboard of the bed. I was shocked. I thought I never had a name but this woman comes in here likes she knows everything. _What if she was lying. It's what they do after all. _I sigh and leaning back closing my eyes trying to think about what I should do.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

Natasha's POV

I walk out of the room and put the file down. "I know your there Steve," I say without looking up. "How is he." He asks stepping closer to me. I push my hair away from my face and look at him. "Probably shaken now. After dropping that bomb I just did." Steve sighs "Did Tony even okay that? What if it was a bad idea."

"Chill Steve everything will be fine. And yes Tony okayed it so it's fine anyway." I start walking towards the common room and Steve follows behind me. "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Probably on a mission or returning from one?" he says as he sits down on a nearby couch. "The kid will be fine Steve," I say knowing he is worried slightly. "How can you be sure? He was with hydra for god knows how long and we only found out about him a few days ago. He could have been there for years? Who knows how long?" I place my hands on his shoulders.

"Deep breaths Steve. He is going to be fine. His words will be removed just like Bucky's it's going to be just fine." Steve takes a couple of deep breaths and slowly starts to calm down. He sighs and falls back against the chair. "Where is Bucky anyway?" I ask cautiously trying not to make it worse.

"Probably in his room. The Peter thing hit him hard and it's understandable why." Steve covers his eyes with his hands as he lays on the couch. I nod and sit beside him leaning back against the couch as well. "He will be fine," I say comforting Steve. "They both will"

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

I pull my hands again but the cuffs still won't break. _This is starting to be a bit annoying. _I lean back and sigh the lights have been annoying my eyes for a while now. After a bit, I opened my eyes and looked around the room/cell I was placed in.

It could have been more comfortable had it not been for the chains and metal bed. As well as the obvious bloodstain in the corner but I don't mind that. Glancing at the door I can tell that it would take me a bit to break through, Not that I could though with my hands chained to a metal thing in the wall.

_They're very cautious about me. _I sit up and swing my legs over the bed. _I bet I could break these if I tried too. _ I pull on them a little to test how strong they might be. They clink against the metal in the wall and I pull harder pushing my feet against the wall they are attached too.

I feel the rung in the wall start to give against the pressure. After moments of my pulling, it finally breaks and I'm free. I heave a sigh of relief and rub my wrists which hurt from being in handcuffs for so long. I take a moment to look around again before standing and walking over to the door.

I push against it a little not sure how to open it exactly._ Do I use brute force or can I pick the lock with something in here? _Glancing around quickly I go with the former. Kicking the door down would be effective but loud enough to alert everyone of what I am doing. I punch the hinges on the door and they shatter.

Picking up the door that is now free I place it gently down on the ground and look out the doorway to see if anyone is there. Seeing no one I venture down the nearest hallway. After a bit of walking, I come across an open room.

_Is this a living room?_ I ask looking around. _I thought I was in a prison somewhere._ I walk over to the couch and look at it. _It seems a bit too comfortable to be a prison._ I turn my head as I hear a door open somewhere nearby.

Jumping up I cling onto the ceiling and move to a corner so the person can't see me. The footsteps grew louder and I quiet my breathing to almost silent so I could hear the person. I see their hair first.

It was the redhead from earlier strolling into the living area. She grabs a fruit from the table in the middle of the room and sits on the couch. "You need to quiet your breathing more." She says without glancing up at me.

I slip down and land on my feet going over to her. "Didn't know it was going to be you walking in and I wasn't trying to hide," I say sitting down. "Still if it had been someone else they would have shot you without any hesitation."

She says in a factual manner. "I would have known if they were going to shoot me or not so it doesn't matter and I'm pretty sure here you are not allowed to shoot before looking since you aren't hydra and all," I say with a bit of venom in my voice. She rolls her eyes and takes a bite of the apple she grabbed off the table.

"Surprised you haven't dragged me back to my cell yet. Or as you called it a room that happens to have steel bars and a metal door that may as well be bulletproof while you're at it." She scoffs rolling her eyes and taking another bite of the fruit.

"Look malen'kiy pauk it's for your own good we didn't know if you would attack us or not as you did earlier so consider its personal safety." I raised my eyebrow at the name but don't mention it. "And what were the handcuffs for entertainment?" I roll my eyes at her "It's a silly notion to think I would waste my time with you again. Your simply just not worth the energy I would lose fighting you, better yet you attempting to fight me."

She laughs ironically "Bit full of yourself their kid. Could get your ass beat one day because of it." I snort "Are you offering to off me? Cause I might just take you up on that." She shakes her head and gets up, walking over to the kitchen in the next room.

"If you're in the mood for food, by all means, follow me if not stay on your ass I don't care at this point." She says tossing a look over her shoulder as she turns the corner into the kitchen. I go after her since I am hungry out of my mind.

Walking into the kitchen I notice how big it is. Natasha is already at the fridge going through the things in it so I sat down at one of the nearby bar stools. She turns to me and tosses an apple at me which I catch effortlessly and take a bite out of it.

"I can introduce you to everyone later if you want." She says casually without looking up from the counter. "Sounds fine I guess," I say with a shrug taking a bite of my apple. "Wouldn't see why I have a choice not to anyway. What with all the trust problems I'm betting everyone has."

She laughs softly and throws her apple core into the garbage. "It gets worse with the job." I nod "But of course only the best trust issues for the hero's after all." I say dripping with sarcasm. "Are you implying that you think I doubt you have trust issues. It's not like its impossible after all. Might just be another reason to stick around one of us, right?"

I turn away from her rolling my eyes "Whatever Romanoff."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

**Natasha's POV**

After making the kid some food I showed him to a room he can stay in till we set him up with a permanent room somewhere in the compound. I decide to take him for a tour of the compound that would be more thorough than the one he had earlier while tied up and unconscious. We walk around before I point to a room.

"So that's the main bathroom for this floor I guess it's important," I say with a shrug and walk away continuing the tour to the next room. Pointing to a red door I turn to him "So that's a gym but it's more like exercise bikes and treadmills so like a mechanical gym room of the sort."

"Great explanation Romanoff, I'll ensure to leave you a great review on yelp. Do 4 stars sound okay?" He says with a smirk that seems so childlike that it makes me smile. "_Only been here for a day and he's already becoming more normal," _I think but as soon as I smile he turns away.

"What's next?" He says walking away from me to hide the emotions he felt. I sigh and continue walking. "Well, we're heading to the real gym now unless that's too boring for you?" I say over my shoulder as I turn a corner but he's actually already there somehow.

"You move fast" I comment and he nods walking towards the large doors at the end of the hall with a large red sign saying "Gym" above. I watch him push the doors open then follow him inside the large room. Upon entering we can see that the gym was recently redone. The floors are shiny with fresh shellac and the smell is almost unbearable. I let Peter walk around the gym on his own while I go and see what else is new.

I gaze at the new guns in the gun range with glee. _Looks like Tony actually listened to me about this for once,_ I think also noticing the new bows and specially designed arrowheads for clint. "_Wow, he is out here making everyone happy._"

A headache starts to peak through my skull as the smell of the shellac gets worse. I groan and shake my head a few times hoping it will clear it but I just end up getting more annoyed.

I run my head down my face and text Tony to air out the gym next time he re-does it. I turn to tell Peter we can leave but before the words leave my mouth I notice something is off. "Peter?" I ask tentatively.

"Is everything alright?" I ask more concerned as I move closer. His face looks all screwed tight like he has a bad headache. "Peter?" I say again with a little more force but he seems to be in his own world.

I approach more cautiously and reach out for him but he stumbles away and moves to clutch his head in pain. "Peter," I say much louder and more worried than before. He stumbles one more time and drops his hands from his head swaying slightly I reach for him just in time as he drops to the ground catching him quickly and lower us to the ground.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───


	2. Chapter 2

x

┍━━━━━━━━━༺❁ུ۪۪⸙༻━━┑

As snowflakes** fell**

You made your way towards me

You were **glowing **under

The silver rays of **moonlight**

Running towards me

As I **stood **still

Left **breathless **and steady

As you catch me in your **embrace**

┕━━━━━━━━━༺❁ུ۪۪⸙༻━━┙

Peter's POV

It's my second time walking with a headache in the last twenty-four hours and it's starting to grow old fast. If this does not stop I might file a complaint about my brain for disturbing the peace.

I groan clutching my head with my hands as I sit up gradually. The bright lights in the room, blinding me forcing me to close my eyes tightly. "Fri, please turn the lights down to 40%." and as soon as the voice breaks the silence the lights dim to manageable lighting. I groan again and lower my hands from my head to brush my hair out of my face.

I opened my eyes slowly and take in the room around me my eyes slowly landing on Natasha. "What?" I ask confused as to how I ended up here. She nods understanding my confusion. "You passed out in the gym from the smell of the shellac I'm figuring anyway."

I nod strengthening her suspicion, leaning back looking at the ceiling and sighing loudly, "Maybe we avoid that room next time?" I ask sarcastically and she snorts laughing a little. "Well for someone that was controlled by Hydra you sure have a great sense of humour."

I roll over and look at her glaring "Thanks I use my humour to hide my pain. Is it working yet? Have my years of trauma won me a Grammy or an Oscar? Am I suddenly as famous as the Kardashians? Oh boy, I'm so excited for my million dollar mansion and my verification on twitter do I have two billion followers yet?" I say voice dripping with sarcasm.

Nat rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at me "I've only known you for a little bit but honestly it feels like I've known you for like a year?" She states with a smile. "Is that a compliment or a threat?" I ask with a laugh.

"Both," She says and gets up "Come on we have lots of things to do today and people to meet" I slowly climb out of the bed and walk over to the door "Oh fun my fans are here to greet me all the joy's" Nat rolls her eyes and leaves the room letting me get ready for the day.

Natasha's POV

This kid is astounding, Able to recover quickly from such trauma or even pretend to is a massive feat even if it is a white lie and bound to blow up in his face eventually but at least he is trying to get better. He's healing it's important and great.

I head into the common room and sit down on a nearby couch reaching for a magazine not minding which one I grab just as long as it keeps me busy for a bit while I wait for him to get ready. Moments pass when the door to his room finally opens and a sleepy teen that stumbles over to the chair beside me sitting and yawning loudly before turning to me and glaring slightly.

"Why are you acting like I just killed your cat?" I asked rolling my eyes as his glare sets and a smirk spreads onto his face. "Maybe you did? What if I was dreaming about my cat before I saved it?" I laugh a little and move to stand when he stops me with a hand on my shoulder nudging me back down.

"When do the other Avengers arrive?" He asks uncertain and I can hear the mild worry in his voice. He thinks they won't want him here. That they will make him leave or experiment on him. I put my hand on the side of his face. He melts into the kind touch closing his eyes and nudging into it before stopping and just letting the hand stay there. Touch deprived too.

"They get here in an hour. They won't make you leave I promise and If they try that have to go through me first. I'll put up on heck of a fight because you're worth it kiddo." I say with a smile as he smiles back but it barely reaches his eyes.

"Trust me," I say with a promise underlying it all. He nods and gestures for us to move and get food from the kitchen in the next room. We stand and walk over both of us heading to the fridge to see what's in it. He opens the fridge first and laughs.

"Well...It's empty." I say pointedly and he nods "No shit, Sherlock." he says with a chortle and I smirk "Fuck you, Watson." I laugh a little louder as we turn away from the fridge and move towards the phone and stack of takeout menus that lay on the counter next to it.

"Well, what do we feel like ordering?" I ask waving my hand at the menu's letting him decide instead of me. He looks them over like his life depends on it before pointing to a pizza place and I nod picking up the phone and turning to him "What type of pizza?" he looks perplexed for a minute "Hmmmmmm regular?" I nod understanding and order the pizza while he studies the menus.

"It will be here soon don't worry."

Steve POV

*Flashback to the day they got Peter*

I wasn't ready for what we ended up bringing back to the compound with us. To me, I had thought it was just going to be information or even a new set of eyes. Instead, it was a small child who seemed like he had a rough few nights or weeks. I sighed, turning to my left to look at the boy lying unconscious nearby strapped to a cot so he wouldn't fall or hurt us while we flew back to the compound.

I rubbed my hand down my face and leaned back turning to my right to see Bucky also watching the kid but with a weird far off look in his eye. I decide not to mention it and instead just close my eyes and go over how the mission went in the back of my mind.

Peter's POV

After passing out a few times I'm bound to be hungry so as Natasha and I wait for the pizza to arrive, I wonder how the other avengers are gonna treat me when they arrive at the compound, will they hate me? Do they even know I left my room? What if I wasn't supposed to leave...will Natasha get in trouble?

Time refuses to slow down at this point. My worries flooding my brain leaving no room for any other thoughts. I sigh sinking further into the couch mentally swatting the fears away with little to no help as they continue to stay.

I hear a buzz and I turn to look at Natasha who waves me away "It's just the pizza, I'll be right back,"

I nod and roll back onto the position I was in staring at the ceiling as I hear her steps recede to the elevator and the doors slide shut leaving me in silence. I listen to the silence as it surrounds me finally feeling at peace like a small weight had been lifted from my shoulders but not enough to leave an impact on me.

Time passes and the elevator finally opens, the smell of pizza wafting into the room making me smile, Turning over I look at her smiling "Pizza?"

She nods "Pizza."

Tony's POV

Jarvis lands the plane as I turn around in my chair and survey the team "Alright everyone, Natasha said that the kid has left his room so it seems safe to talk to him, Be kind, caring and above all understanding. He's young so let's try to be gentle and not freak him out." Everyone nods and files out of the plane.

"Oh and Steve?" Steve turns to raise an eyebrow at me and I smirk "For gosh sake watch your language, take a shower too you all reek." He groans and walks away grumbling about me and my jokes.

I smirk and turn the plane off closing everything up before I walk up to the building and going in, not sure what to expect at the top of that staircase.

Taking a deep breath I open the doors to the building and step inside. I'm greeted with silence since the team is in the briefing room finishing up the details of the mission. Once the meeting finished I headed into the main area of the compound which is the kitchen.

I grabbed some pizza that I'm guessing Natasha ordered while we were out on the mission. I hear someone clear their throat and I turn around noticing Natasha first, "Hey, Nat." she nods at me.

"Mission went great," I said as I glance around the room trying to catch a look of the person we had here. I notice a door open down the hall but continue on the conversation I'm having with Nat.

"I'm glad," She says noticing me glancing around the room, knowing I am looking for the kid. I continue looking as she waits for me to finish. The main room is a disaster, Bruce's Doctoral research on either a new disease or an old thesis are scattered around the couched area and nearby Bucky's old metal cleaner lays on the ground close to spilling all over the floor and ruining the carpet, but not quite there yet.

The kitchen is a mess with old boxes from take out laying on the counters from all types of places, Chinese, Pizza, Tex-Mex, and some questionable boxes that are beyond knowledge either being mouldy food or a new dinner option for later.

"How is Bucky doing with this bizarre turn of events?" I ask trying to tread lightly on this topic with great difficulty. She glances down the hall that leads to bucky's room then looks back at me "He will be okay," I nod satisfied with that answer.

"Is the kid ready to meet us?" I ask looking back at her instead of the room trying to gauge a reaction from her. She nods "Be careful what you say to him we don't want to freak him out," she whispers into my ear while touching my shoulder and I nod understanding. "The team will be here soon,"

I hear a door open and I turn to the door I was staring at earlier the first thing I see is the dark chocolate brown of his doe eyes before he moves further through the door and I see his dark onyx brown hair in small cute curls. _He looks so young_ _barely in his teens. _I think with a sad smile at him as he comes closer.

He blinks sharply noting I'm staring so I turn and grab some water from the kitchen offering him some which he doesn't take so I put the cup aside on the counter. "Hey, I'm Tony, Tony Stark," I say softly smiling at him. He nods at my introduction before glancing at Nat who smiles at him reassuring him.

"I-I'm Peter," He says even softer than I did showing his fear of me or that he is nervous about the situation. I glance quickly at Nat who nod's mouthing "It's alright" at me trying to calm my nerves. _He is even smaller up close._

"It's nice to meet you, Peter," I say smiling at him trying to appear kind.


End file.
